Criminal
by EmmelineSpark
Summary: She is in love with a criminal...And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical...She reassures them she will be alright...But she can't deny, she is in love. BL/LV, Songfic


**He ****is ****a ****hustler****  
><strong>**He's ****no ****good ****at ****all****  
><strong>**He ****is ****a ****loser, ****he's ****a ****bum, ****bum, ****bum, ****bum****  
><strong>**He ****lies, ****he ****bluffs****  
><strong>**He's ****unreliable****  
><strong>**He ****is ****a ****sucker ****with ****a ****gun, ****gun, ****gun, ****gun**

I know he is no good. He is no good at all. But that's what I like about him. He isn't the typical nice guy. He isn't the typical bad guy, either. He's special. He's the only one. But he is definitely not good. He doesn't even know good. You never know what to expect with him, you never know what he's going to do next, and you can never know if he's just toying with you or if he's actually saying any truth to you. He is everything, though, everything I have ever dreamt of… You can't trust him, it is impossible to know what he's thinking, you can rely on him, but you can follow him, you can worship him.

**I ****know ****you ****told ****me****  
><strong>**I ****should ****stay ****away.****  
><strong>**I ****know ****you ****said****  
><strong>**He's ****just ****a ****dog ****astray.**

They never expected me to follow him. They never expect him to join his cause. Well, maybe they did, maybe they were actually having suspicions, but they never bothered, because they knew there was no way their beloved daughter wouldn't follow the path of the dutiful housewife. They worship him, the share his ideas, the think his beliefs are right. If they had any sons, they would be proud to see them joining him. But I'm a woman, and a woman belongs in the house, waiting for her husband to come home, and looking after their babies. They've always spoke about him with respect; he had even come to our house a few times. He was held in very high regard from my parents. And he was interested in me, and I couldn't be more honoured, but mother didn't like it. When he told them he wanted me to join his cause, she refused. In her perfect world, I would marry a rich pureblood and bear him lots of heirs, and be a good wife to him. She didn't want me to actually have a life. She told me I shouldn't follow him. She told me terrible things about him. But he didn't do anything, though I'm sure he knew. Maybe he knew I wouldn't listen to my mother, and well, he was right.

**He ****is ****a ****rebel ****with ****a ****tainted ****heart****  
><strong>**And ****even ****I ****know ****this ****ain****'****t ****smart**

He has his own beliefs, he doesn't follow anyone, he is against everything, he makes the rules. He doesn't listen to anyone, he doesn't need to. I love that power, that dominance, he is special, he is the one, I am thrilled by his power. He has everything. But I know this is dangerous. Very dangerous.

**But ****mama ****I****'****m ****in ****love ****with ****a ****criminal****  
><strong>**And ****this ****type ****of ****love****  
><strong>**Isn't ****rational ,****it's ****physical****  
><strong>**Mama ****please ****don't ****cry****  
><strong>**I ****will ****be ****alright****  
><strong>**All ****reasons ****inside****  
><strong>**I ****just ****can't ****deny****  
><strong>**Love ****the ****guy**

But I love him. I have never felt like this, it such a strange feeling…I know I would give everything for him, I have given away everything already. For him. I know I would die for him, because he is everything, he is my life. Every minute without him is like hell. I just want to be close to him, I want to be next to him, I want to feel him, kiss him…And he knows it too. I am special to him; I'm higher than all the other Deatheaters, he knows I'm better, and he knows I'm far more devoted than anyone else. He knows…but does he know I love him? Probably. I know he is incapable of love, but I also know that he has a soft spot for me, although he never shows it in public. When others are around, I'm just another servant, just another follower, although higher and more respectable than others, but nothing more. When we're alone, it's just beautiful. I live for those moments, the moments I can touch him, kiss him, the moments when he kisses me back and tells me I'm beautiful.

**He****'****s ****a ****villain ****of ****the ****devil's ****law****  
><strong>**He ****is ****a ****killer ****just ****for ****fun, ****fun, ****fun, ****fun****  
><strong>**That ****man's ****a ****snitch ****and ****unpredictable,****  
><strong>**He's ****got ****no ****conscious****  
><strong>**He ****got ****none, ****none, ****none, ****none**

I adore his darkness. His darkness is unique. His darkness is charming. His darkness is addicting. He is dark, darker than anyone I have ever known, just the reference of him is dark. He never thinks before he kills, he never thinks before he tortures, and I want to be like that. I want to be like him, and stay with him for ever. He sees potential in me. He knows I can be his best. He trains me, he guides me, I love it.

**All ****I ****know, ****should ****let ****go, ****but ****no****  
><strong>**'cause ****he's ****a ****bad ****boy ****with ****a ****tainted ****heart****  
><strong>**And ****even ****I ****know ****this ****ain't ****smart**

Sometimes I think that maybe it's too dangerous for me, for my own good. But then again, his own good is what I want, I adore seeing him pleased, and as long as I can please him, I live to do so. And now I know I don't want to let go.

**But ****mama ****I****'****m ****in ****love ****with ****a ****criminal****  
><strong>**And ****this ****type ****of ****love****  
><strong>**Isn't ****rational, ****it's ****physical****  
><strong>**Mama ****please ****don't ****cry****  
><strong>**I ****will ****be ****alright****  
><strong>**All ****reasons ****inside****  
><strong>**I ****just ****can't ****deny****  
><strong>**Love ****the ****guy**

I am in love. I am in love. I live for him. Because I love him.

**And ****he's ****got ****my ****name****  
><strong>**Tattooed ****on ****his ****arm****  
><strong>**His ****lucky ****charm,****  
><strong>**So ****I ****guess ****it****'****s ****okay****  
><strong>**He's ****with ****me**

**And ****I ****hear ****people ****talk****  
><strong>**Trying ****to ****make ****remarks****  
><strong>**Keep ****us ****apart****  
><strong>**But ****I ****don't ****even ****hear****  
><strong>**I ****don't ****care**

People are talking…There are rumours that we've been sleeping together, how can a girl become the Dark Lord's favourite so quickly? But no one actually believes that, the Dark lord hasn't given any hints that he wants to have sexual relationships, he's too busy, he's beyond those things. Oh, how I love it when he's just a man, when we're alone. A man beyond everyone else, a man like a god, but still, a man. I adore the way he touches me, it is so different than any other man's touch, and so much better. The way he kisses me, it's simply breathtaking. I love his power over me, I love how he dominates me. He is powerful, dominant and possessive, but at the same time gentle and passionate. Those moments are my life. The moments I know he is pleased with me, and the moments we are together, the moments we are one. When he's making love to me, I want it to last for ever, and when he has to leave me, I hide my sadness, I hold my tears back, because I don't want to look weak in front of him. But I hope he understands, and I like to think that he is sad every time he leaves, too. Maybe he is. Surely he is. When we are together, it is the only time I can be sure with him, the only time I know there's nothing hidden behind what he says. I love him.

**'Cause ****mama ****I****'****m ****in ****love ****with ****a ****criminal****  
><strong>**And ****this ****type ****of ****love****  
><strong>**Isn't ****rational, ****it's ****physical****  
><strong>**Mama ****please ****don't ****cry****  
><strong>**I ****will ****be ****alright****  
><strong>**All ****reasons ****inside****  
><strong>**I ****just ****can't ****deny****  
><strong>**Love ****the ****guy**

I love him**.**

XXX

A.N./ Well, this is my very first songfic, and I actually like how it turned out! When I listened to this song for the very first time, I fell in love with it, and I instantly thought of one thing: Bellamort! Yeah, it is my favourite couple, and I think this song suits Bella's thoughts on her Master perfectly…If you have any spear time and you are in the mood, go check the song, it is really good :D Thanks for reading, please review3


End file.
